


Ode to The Sun

by jenonghan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Xu Ming Hao | The8, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempt at Humor, Beta Lee Seokmin | DK, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenonghan/pseuds/jenonghan
Summary: A known fact; Seokmin is a crybaby, an unknown fact; Minghao turns out to be a rather simply complicated man --that the individual himself is not even aware of.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 54





	Ode to The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda set in the same universe as 'Dangdut' | ion beta this yet lmao | im not really sure what did i rote but i just want to let things out | also minghao has dacryphilia | or at least that's what im tryng to describe him as

**

It was supposed to be a Netflix and chill. Chill as in, no sexual meanings --or netflix and cuddle, if Minghao would put it in Seokmin's way. But sure, it's less of a netflix and more of a Lee Seokmin for Xu Minghao. He watches Seokmin in all expressions the boy could ever have, and it's so much more fascinating than whatever the television displays, cute.

Sweet.

Seokmin sobs slightly as his eyes start to get glassy. Shiny like a pearl, as Minghao liked to put it in the privacy of his mind. Seokmin looks beautiful.

And Minghao is suddenly hard.

"Tissue, please?" Seokmin leans his body against Minghao's side. Minghao hurriedly brought him one, and he heard a snorting noise in the dim light. It's nasty but it's okay it's Seokmin.

"Are you going to stay the night? It's been awhile since the last time we had a sleepover! You can sleep on my bed!" Seokmin beamed. Minghao cursed in his mind. He and Seokmin are currently dating and how could the beta just told him to sleep in the same bed. Minghao used to think that he will be that kind of alpha who saves his virginity until marriage. But then Lee Seokmin crashed his belief like a truck.

"Or you are busy…" Seokmin pouted. The remaining tears are still not dried yet in his slightly reddened eyes. Minghao shook his head, more to himself if anything.

"Yeah, sure, I will- uh, get the lower mattress."

**

"I'm about to sin," Minghao told Mingyu out of nowhere as the other alpha munching religiously on his hamburger. A meal his beloved made for him, with a little burn at the side.

"Uh, thanks for the psa?"

Minghao couldn't sleep at all last night. The image of Seokmin crying haunts his mind, it's arousing in a way, more because this isn't his first time seeing Seokmin cry. Seokmin is a crybaby after all, but lately Minghao finds it arousing to the point that he loathes himself for that.

"Maybe it's the rut speaking."

"Maybe it's the dick. You wanted to fuck Seokmin."

“I indeed think about fucking Seokmin. But I am ashamed of my reason for being horny.”

Mingyu blinks, “I don’t think anything seems to add up?”

Minghao facepalm himself in frustration, “To start off; Seokmin is cute."

Mingyu nods as he listens.

“He smells good okay, like petrichor -- or as I would like to accuse, that it was petrichor copying him instead. How unoriginal -”

“Bye-”

“-Wait, I'm not done complaining yet! He was crying over some movies last night --not even sure where the sad part was. And I was horny because he was crying.”

Mingyu rolls his eyes, “Well you think he is cute, pretty, the most adorable sunshine-like boy. In conclusion, you are here telling me that you get horny to have Seokmin cry is pretty much normal.”

"It's not normal! I feel like I am horny from being mean and I'm not comfortable on that idea..I feel...shallow..."

"The dick knows what it wants."

"If that's how your relationship is going with Jihoon-hyung then do not shove the idea on me."

Mingyu licks his lip, "Go ask Seokmin, then. You better involve him if you got a kink," he shrugs.

Minghao only raised his middle finger at Mingyu.

*

"Minghao."

"Minghao."

Minghao blinks as he speeds down his car, "You've been spacing out since earlier. Are you okay?" Seokmin put down his phone to his side.

"No worries, so, where were we?"

"Movies! What about this one?” Seokmin showing off his phone screen. None of the actors and actresses are familiar for Minghao, but this one seems like the only movie they have yet to watch. Minghao smacks his lips, trying to manage a sentence to let out.

“What is it about? Is that...uuh, sad?”

Seokmin perks up, “You don’t like sad movies?”

“Uh huh,” Minghao turns his car.

“No worries, according to the genre it’s supposed to be comedy!” Seokmin scrolls the web page. “So? I will book now!”

Minghao huffed in relief. Well at least there will be no crying Seokmin. He will be safe. “Why do you smell slightly anxious?” Seokmin sniffs in to him.

( _Good Lord, why do we have to give off different kinds of pheromones according to moods and feelings that our partner can scented on in this world?_ )

“I forgot my contact, and didn’t bring any spare glasses today,” Minghao reasoned. “I need those so I can drive safely --not like I’m not now, but it’s better to bring them with me.” 

( _Please believe it, I am wearing transparent contact today but I hope these are not too obvious_ ).

Seokmin tilted his head, as if looking for something for a second, “I see, take things slow and be careful, then. We don’t have to hurry since the show will not start that early,” Seokmin grins, hand reaching out to hold Minghao’s. 

At least this one feels okay. 

**

Turns out Minghao is terribly wrong. This one is even worse than that Netflix movie they have watched the last time, since the comedy is apparently ultra hilarious to the point that Seokmin laughs a lot he cried. **_He cried._ **

Xu Minghao self-clowning hours: open.

It’s a good thing that the cinema is dark so both Minghao and his natural body reaction are temporarily safe. But as of now, it is a disaster. The light is on and they are preparing to get out of the cinema. Minghao truly wished that Seokmin would not notice his arousal. Minghao knows it’s nothing to be ashamed about. They are both guys and they are together. Minghao completely had no idea what his pride stood for anymore.

“That was really the best! The unexpected pick is always exceeding the expectation, huh?” Seokmin wiped his remaining slight tears at the corner of his eyes. Minghao is certain that the beta must be adorably smiling right now, and yet Minghao had no courage to properly look at him. He felt disgusted in himself, to feel this way towards his own lover makes it seem like he’s being that kind of alpha --those who sees their partner like a piece of meat. Seokmin is worth so much more and if things get worse, the least he would do is let his instinct take over his self control. “Anyway, uhm, let’s go get a hamburger! There's this place I would like to try nearby!” Seokmin tugged his hand, and Minghao tried to shrug off his own little problem for a while.

**

“Do you want to come in?” Seokmin bashfully asked, scratching his face, staring almost on the ground, “My parents and sister aren’t home yet, so…”

Minghao smiled thinly at Seokmin and shook his head lightly, “That would be wonderful, but next time, I guess,” he reached for Seokmin’s hand. As for now, Minghao can only feel pure affection for Seokmin. He felt safe towards his own feelings, but he’s not sure whatever could possibly happen later.

They went silent for some moments as Seokmin fiddled with Minghao’s fingers, “Can we...kiss?” Seokmin quietly said, almost whispering. Minghao chuckles lightly as he leans closer to Seokmin, letting their lips brush against each other in a chaste kiss. Slow, warm, gentle and whole-hearted. They parted slightly before going in once more and Minghao lips tracing on Seokmin's jaw, sniffing his scent there.

“See you tomorrow,” Minghao smooch Seokmin’s forehead before he bid Seokmin good night.

**

_Hao do you have a class today?_

_I’m at the cafeteria^^_

_Mom brought me lunch but I still wanted to get some snacks!_

_Hao you should see Mingyu is on his way to choke me since he lost on rock paper scissor!_

_Hao?_

_You must be v busy rn_

_Take care and don’t push yourself too hard! ^^_

_Hao?_

_I’m a bit worried but I hope you’re okay_

_Gn_

_C u tomorrow :*_

**

“He was there! I was late to class, but I saw him sitting in the front row!” Mingyu’s eyes widened once he heard Seokmin tell him that Minghao seems to be missing --due to the said alpha didn’t reply to his message, and he can’t seem to be found around. Usually he will be hanging out with Mingyu or Jisoo, or Junhui.

Seokmin pursed his lips, “Did he talk to you?”

“Well, I asked him if he wanted to get lunch with me but he said he had to collect and finish some assignments due today.”

“Could it be that he’s sick?”

“We all know he’s a health freak, it’s kinda less likely don’t you think?”

“He usually would at least reply to my message,” Seokmin huffed. “Could it be that I did something wrong?”

Mingyu rolled his eyes, knowing precisely that that will never be the reason. The alpha is infatuated over his beta lover and he would most likely unsee any trivial mistake. “Aren’t you guys neighbors? Well, I mean, sorta? Just come over to his house!”

“But you should accompany me! I’m- I’m feeling too awkward!”

“Accompany you and watch you guys being lovebirds? Yeah, right.”

“Mingyu, he hates me!”

“Jumping into conclusion already? Sporty.”

“No, this is a fact!” Seokmin almost screamed, but Mingyu patted his shoulder.

“I can assure you he’s not, he let me see all his bullshit and all these must be far from what you think. No, no, Seokmin, don’t cry! You guys are fine! You both are still together!” Mingyu hurriedly gets a tissue from his rucksack. Seokmin snorts into the tissue. “Alright then, this calls for cheese fries and coke! Let’s go! My treat!” Mingyu tugged Seokmin to come with him as he secretly typed a message.

To Minghao.

RISE AND SHINE YOU DUMBASS REPLY TO YOUR BF’S MESSAGE IDIOT

REMEMBER UVE BEEN PINNING HIM ALMOST UR WHOLE LIFE AND NOW U WANTED TO SCREW THINGS UP IN LESS THAN 6 MONTHS??

HE WAS CRYING FYI

The reply, however, popped up rather quickly.

_Tell Seokmin I love him._

DO NOT DIE YET THIS IS NOT A DRILL

_If he’s crying then it’d be even worse._

_My rut is coming probably_

THEN?? JUST TELL HIM TO HELP U!!!???

_Go reflect, dumbass, you’re not any better._

IDC YOU BETTER RESOLVE THIS BEFORE HE GET A GOLD MEDAL IN HIS JUMPING INTO CONCLUSION OLYMPICS

**

Minghao is actually...pretty much fine. Except he spends his time alone in his car now more than ever, and avoids Seokmin at all cost. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this, but also, he wanted to at least be done with himself before Seokmin sees him like this. Minghao feels pathetic.

_Hao, I hope you take care too today!_

_Also icb I ‘m telling this to you especially but_

_Don’t forget to take your vitamins! ^^_

Minghao is so tempted to reply, at least to ease Seokmin a little. How could everything turns this stupid and how come his brain wired that way? Nevertheless, he’s probably going into rut soon since this is the very first time he would ever be after he dates Seokmin. He couldn't even imagine how things would turn out. Aside from his unusual thought, Minghao is also afraid.

Afraid that he would hurt Seokmin.

Minghao blankly gazes at his car’s ceiling, wondering if his rut is supposedly near, isn’t that why he should begin to feel horny by now? Minghao had his ruts for a few times previously, but he somewhat couldn’t recall if he was ever triggered by anything other than the fact that it’s just how his body works. 

Maybe this is just an earlier sign, he would eventually get a full-blown rut in the near time.

Just a little more while.

**

Seokmin comes through the cafeteria and takes a seat in front of Mingyu without saying. But Mingyu can both smell and tell that something is wrong, so he raise his index finger when Seokmin was about to say something, “No, no, no, don’t say it Lee Seokmin -do not-”

“He must have dumped me...it’s almost been two weeks…”

Mingyu sighed, tearing a tissue to wipe his friend’s tears off attentively, “Told you not to say it.”

“He replied to my message like, four days ago, telling me not to worry. But then continue to ignore me after, and then today…

When I encountered him near the basement stairs, he quickly ran away when I tried to talk to him. Well, I know I’m a crybaby, and he would probably be ashamed if anyone caught us and saw me crying, people will misunderstand us. but...I only wanted an explanation...is that too much to ask?”

Mingyu observes Seokmin’s face slightly, Seokmin’s eyes still a bit red, and the dried tears are there on his face. Mingyu huffed, “Listen, you probably will have to kick him in the gut when you see him again later.”

Seokmin blinks, “What was that supposed to mean?”

“First thing first, I can assure you that these are not your fault, okay? Minghao is struggling with himself. Second, he has to explain everything to you with his own mouth.”

“But what if-”

“Not your fault, no. Just go and give that asshole a good slap! Also another thing that is...necessary I guess...”

"...Do you possibly know something?" Seokmin sniffed.

Mingyu shook his head, "Not exactly knows. It'd make so much more sense when Minghao is the one explaining to you."

**

However, it ends up just Seokmin being Seokmin, where he only keeps on contemplating what to write to Minghao. He kinda wished --foolishly, that everything will settle down itself and they can go back to their usual program of being a grossly lovey dovey couple that Mingyu irked by.

But Seokmin ends up hesitant and not doing anything at all. Meanwhile, Minghao in his bedroom keeps staring at his phone as he repeatedly types and deletes everything in the chat box. The contact name appears to be ‘ _My Sun_ ’ and there’s Seokmin selfie in the display pic, being grossly adorable while smooching a frog plushie.

Minghao missed Seokmin so bad. He wanted to touch Seokmin, fixing his hair, kissing the mole on his face, holding his hands, taking care of Seokmin, and yet here he is. He felt stuck as he kept trying to remind --convince himself that this is all for Seokmin.

( _Minghao realized that he’s being unfair, but there’s no other way_.)

_I know you’re home, can you meet me?_

A message from Seokmin’s number popped out and Minghao had to almost stare too closely at his phone screen. Minghao then typed back;

Are you my boyfriend or are you the feds

_:( sorry that was Mingyu_

_But for real can we like_

_Talk?_

Minghao inhales deeply, now that he caught the bait, there’s no turning back.

Can you promise me one thing?

_YOU FUCKING DUMBASS JUST COME HERE & GET THINGS DONE COWARD _

_:( that was Mingyu again_

I know

Please tell Mingyu to bork bork at me privately so i can block his ass immediately

Anyway

I missed you

Let’s meet up. But promised me you’re not going to cry

okay, sunshine?

( _“He called me sunshine!! It’s been like 84 years since the last time he called me that! Mingyu he’s not dumping my ass and planning to move to Alaska in three months for good!!” Seokmin yelled._

_“It’s not like anything you have imagined wildly had actually happened…”_ )

Just like that, Minghao thought things would run smoothly, but the day after, he found himself facepalming as he waited for Seokmin to come. This is Seokmin’s favorite place to eat pizza and pasta; definitely a public space, Minghao didn’t understand his mind. Now that he’s on the verge of getting rut and his little issue with Seokmin, he truly madly and deeply hopeful that the beta will not cry --otherwise, there could be riot.

The door’s bell tinkling as Seokmin comes through, wearing an oversized pink cardigan with white shirt and blue jeans. Minghao watched the beta in awe for some good seconds, but he got distracted by the scent of uneasiness from the beta. Minghao crossed his fingers under the table.

“You smell good,” Minghao can’t even control what kind of words could escape his mouth, but turns out he didn’t regret it since Seokmin looked positively blushed. He’s so beautiful, vibrant like the sun that he is, and Minghao missed him so bad. That gentle, baby-like fragrance he loves to wear and everything. All of Lee Seokmin.

“T-thanks,” Seokmin reluctantly pulled in the menu sheet and read it as if he would get questioned about the variety of pizza topping on an exam.

“Uuh, so --order?” Minghao asked.

Seokmin nibbles his lip, he doesn’t like this situation at all and he’s so close to cry if only he didn’t try to keep his promise to Minghao. Seokmin can’t help but wonder what it is about him crying. Does Minghao hate a crier like him? But Minghao knows precisely that’s just him, he saw everything ever since their childhood days. If it was really the cause, why did he put a distance now?

Did Minghao just wake up in the morning and realized that he doesn’t love Seokmin anymore?

Seokmin inhales deeply, trying to keep himself distracted from tearing up. They keep silent and even eat the pizza quietly until they finish and order some desserts. 

“So...uuh, how’s your club doing?”

Seokmin pouted. Isn’t Minghao curious about how his boyfriend is doing? But Seokmin answers anyway, and things gradually felt like a job interview --not like Seokmin ever had one but he’s sure it is. He wanted to ask, he wanted to kick Minghao in the gut just like how Mingyu advised him to, even now he’s already thisclose to crying.

“Wanna go for some movies?” Minghao finished his drink. Seokmin shook his head.

“Assignment…” he quietly replied --after he made up an excuse,

“Alright, I’ll drive you home,” Minghao got up from his seat and offered Seokmin to hold his hand.

Seokmin just accepted it and let Minghao hold his hand as the alpha walked in front of him, thankfully, since Seokmin finally teared up quietly he’s about to burst.

**

Seokmin's train of thoughts seems to be so busy, loud, that he almost drowned in the figurative noise until he heard a clicking sound. He then realized that Minghao reached out, body crossing his seat to latch in his seatbelt. The car's engine has started.

"I've called you, but you seem to be distracted," Minghao glanced at him, a gentle smile on his face. The usual Seokmin will giggle, but now he can only feel his eyes warm. "What's wrong?" Minghao asked, moving the gear and drove the car out.

Seokmin inhaled, trying his best to not tremble --end up sounded nasal. "That should be my question...what's wrong with you?"

Minghao slows down his car, avoiding to look at Seokmin at all, "I know. It's not you, it's me."

"Are we...are we breaking up?"

"No, of course not," Minghao shook his head. " How am I supposed to say it...well, first, I am an alpha too."

Seokmin listens, tears already brimming in his eyes. Minghao knows what’s going to happen, so he clutched his wheel tighter just in case, until he heard a choked sob right beside him. “At least tell me what I did wrong...I…” Minghao finally decided to pull his car aside and stop, before pulling Seokmin in patiently into a kiss. He’s holding back with all his strength as he stares at Seokmin beside him, tears already running down his face.

Beautiful, therefore Minghao decides it’s only right to claim one more kiss and maybe a lot more than one later.

“I promise we will talk things out before I drop you at your house, okay?”

**

Not so unexpectedly, there’s more of make out than talk, and none of them find it disappointing at all. They missed each other so much, and Minghao convinced himself that he should pay for how he treated Seokmin these past few weeks.

“Hao...your scent…” Seokmin let Minghao nibble and playfully bite his lips as they kissed and touched each other everywhere. Seokmin felt hot, and the scent that Minghao gave off started to overwhelm him. “You...you are aroused…” Seokmin flushed a very deep red.

“I am,” Minghao inserted his thumb between Seokmin’s lips, “This is...this is the issue...I only realized it lately that I have a thing to see you crying...and I was so...mad afraid,” Minghao let Seokmin cradle his face. “That I will end up making you cry, that you will think I’m being shallow or whatever...I’m scared that you will realize it and end up avoiding me..or worse, hurting you...”

A drop of tear hangs on Seokmin’s eyelashes as he blinks, mouth agape.

“If you’re hating me that’s fine,” Minghao said, hands letting go of the wheels. But Seokmin hugs him instead of anything, albeit the position is awkward on the car seat. 

“You’re so mean,” Seokmin mumbled, “I was so scared,” his hand squeezed on Minghao’s shirt.

“I’m sorry, love, I should have talked things out in the first place…I feared to hurt you but I end up actually hurting you,” Minghao heard Seokmin sobs.

“Now that you see me crying, what do you have in mind?”

Minghao’s eyes rounded as he immediately turned to Seokmin, “What?”

“Don’t you wanna touch me?”

“Angel, you don’t-” Minghao was cut off by a tug on his hand, Seokmin wants Minghao to feel his arousal.

That face is that kind of face Minghao never seen on Seokmin, it’s almost as if he’s just unlocked an achievement. Maybe he’s becoming dumb because of his upcoming rut, maybe his brain is playing tricks on him, otherwise how could his Seokmin, his sunshine, his baby, his angel, his sweetheart, looking at him with such a lustful look?

Minghao tries his hardest to keep gentle, as Seokmin whimpers the more Minghao touches him, moaning quietly over how good Minghao’s hand around his cock, how Seokmin without realizing it has his hips moving, looking for any more friction to get his release. Minghao can only think that he’s doing the right thing, to have Seokmin vulnerably crying from getting pleasured --probably Minghao is that good with his hand, and then he came.

Seokmin tries to maintain his breath as he glances at Minghao who slouches on his seat, “You...I have yet to-” but Minghao only chuckles.

“Yeah, I’ve come too,” Minghao covered his face with his forearm for a moment, “And you didn’t even touch me,” Minghao admits, Seokmin giggled.

“Do you want to...go again?”

Minghao shook his head, “Not for now at least,” he leaned over to steal a kiss from Seokmin’s lips, “But maybe, you could help me going through my rut?”

Seokmin blushed, but then nodded firmly, “Y-yeah of course!”

Minghao smiled at Seokmin who shyly tried to look away from him, “Also…”

“Thank you for being patient with me, love,” Minghao sincerely said, got Seokmin grinned widely.

“Anytime.”

**

“You guys are stink.”

Minghao looked at Mingyu who just arrived at their table, “For you.”

“How did you say that to an agent of peace?”

“Damn, reminds me I was planning to block your number from my phone.”

“You want some cola and fries Mingyu? My treat!” Seokmin cheerfully offered as he got up from his seat. Mingyu raised his thumb and Seokmin quickly got in the line for fries, leaving only Minghao and Mingyu together. Mingyu leaned back on his chair as he grins at Minghao.

“So how’s our resident kinky boy doing?”

“I beg you to stop the gross right then and there.”

Mingyu shrugs, “I’ve told you, it’s better to just talk to him. It’s not like you can overcome such a situation overnight.”

“I’m fully recovered anyway, all is well,” Minghao smugly says, as he welcomes Seokmin who return to their table with cola and fries.

“So hungry, so I get soup!” Seokmin takes a seat beside Minghao, tears off the pepper abruptly the powder makes him sneeze repeatedly and Minghao immediately froze over the view, because Seokmin’s eyes were red and so was his nose. “No worries! I’m okay!” Seokmin happily starts to drink his soup.

“Your boyfriend is kinda malfunctioning though,” Mingyu nonchalantly reached out for fries.

**


End file.
